


Unseen Possibilities

by aquariuslover



Series: Expectations! [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Star Trek, Super Junior
Genre: Bickering Yunjae, Big Gay Love Story, Bonding, Cho Kyuhyun | Horny, Choi Siwon | Prince, Kim Junsu | Innocent, Kim Ryeowook | Still pissed, M/M, Mechanical Mishaps, Park Yoochun | Creeper, Shim Changmin | Teacher from Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:03:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariuslover/pseuds/aquariuslover
Summary: Ensign Junsu and Commander Yoochun find themselves in an impossible situation. Yunho and Jaejoong find themselves at odds with each other. Ryeowook struggles to find a way of dealing with Kyuhyun and Sungmin.





	1. Chapter 1

Junsu bit his bottom lip and tried to hide his excitement at actually stepping outside of sickbay for the first time in four weeks.  
  
“Welcome to the hallway,” Eunhyuk, who had his arm firmly wrapped around Junsu’s right arm, announced.  
  
Donghae, who was holding on to Junsu’s other side, was chuckling. “Is it everything you hoped it would be?”  
  
Junsu nodded his head in enthusiasm, immediately regretting it, as a wave of dizziness overtook him. Junsu knew if Eunhyuk and Donghae had not been holding on to him, he would have fallen.  
  
“Hey, maybe this isn’t such a good idea,” Eunhyuk said, suddenly worried.  
  
“No, I am fine. I just shouldn’t move my head so fast and try to walk at the same time,” Junsu explained, clinging to both of his friends tighter. “You promised me a walk.”  
  
“True,” Donghae conceded, “plus Dr. Cho did warn us, and he left strict instructions that we were to never let go of you. This is the reason why.”  
  
Eunhyuk exhaled nervously. “Okay, but if you start feeling tired, you have to tell us.”  
  
“I will,” Junsu agreed. He was all smiles as they carefully led him down the hall. Junsu had been in a coma-induced sleep for the first two weeks of his stay in sickbay, as Dr. Cho had grown him a new spinal cord where his old one had snapped apart at the base of his neck. During the past two weeks, Junsu had struggled with basic movements as he learned to move his body again.  
  
“So anything going on in sickbay you should tell us about?” Donghae pried. Donghae loved gossip.  
  
“Not really…well, except for Heechul,” Junsu answered.  
  
Eunhyuk grinned. “Heechul is never boring.”  
  
“No,” Junsu agreed.  
  
“What about the doctor and the commander?” Donghae asked as they continued to slowly walk Junsu down the hall.  
  
“Well, I think they must have come to some sort of agreement. I know when Sungmin was in sickbay, they fought all the time, but I really haven’t seen any of that,” Junsu admitted.  
  
“Yeah, it seems calmer on all fronts. Commander Cho is back on the bridge, just like he used to be,” Eunhyuk added.  
  
“So, no more Lieutenant Yesung?” Junsu asked, brightening at the thought of being rid of the man.  
  
“Not during our tour. It’s either the captain or Commander Cho. They are both back to full time duties,” Eunhyuk explained.  
  
“There is a rumor -” Donghae paused, waiting to get their full attention.  
  
“What rumor?” Junsu asked.  
  
Donghae smiled gleefully and hurriedly informed them. “That Dr. Cho has agreed to take Commander Cho back…if-”  
  
“If what?” Eunhyuk demanded.  
  
“If - ” Donghae paused for dramatic purposes, “he goes without sex for one year.”  
  
Eunhyuk snorted in disbelief. “He’ll never be able to do it.”  
  
“Apparently he has agreed to try,” Donghae informed them.  
  
Junsu thought on Donghae’s words and remembered Kyuhyun on the planet when he had found Ryeowook. “I bet he can. If there is one thing he loves more than sex, it’s Dr. Cho.”  
  
“You mean sex with Dr. Cho,” Eunhyuk replied, annoyed. Eunhyuk had not forgiven Commander Cho for the way he had treated Sungmin.  
  
“Shhhh,” Donghae ordered, hushing them as the captain, Commander Yoochun and Shindong came around the corner.  
  
The captain’s eyes lit up when he saw Junsu. “Junsu, you look so much better,” the captain exclaimed, leaving the other two men behind as he hurried up to his injured ensign.  
  
“Thank you, Captain,” Junsu said all smiles.  
  
Captain reached out and gently squeezed Junsu’s shoulder. “Look at you! You will be back on the bridge in no time. No time at all.”  
  
“I hope so!” Junsu said, reveling in the captain’s attention.  
  
“Captain,” Commander Yoochun said from behind them. “We still have much to discuss before our meeting with the Trysorions.”  
  
“Yes, Commander,” the captain agreed, still squeezing Junsu’s shoulder and smiling at him. “You are walking…that’s just so great. If you ever need a walking buddy, you let me know.”  
  
“I will, Captain,” Junsu promised.  
  
The captain let go of Junsu. “I will see you all later. Don’t let him overdo it,” Yunho instructed both Donghae and Eunhyuk.  
  
“We won’t,” Donghae eagerly supplied.  
  
“I will hold you to it,” Yunho told them as he joined Yoochun and Shindong again and continued on his way.  
  
“That’s so strange,” Junsu mumbled as he watched the three men depart down the corridor.  
  
“I know, but the captain has let Shindong out of the brig. He’s made him some kind of consultant for this galaxy. He still isn’t allowed in the highly sensitive areas of the ship, but I guess they sorta trust him now,” Eunhyuk informed Junsu.  
  
“No, that isn’t what I was talking about…Commander Yoochun didn’t even look at me,” Junsu muttered, at a loss.  
  
Donghae and Eunhyuk shared a look of surprise. “Isn’t this a good thing?” Donghae asked.  
  
“Isn’t this what you always wanted?” Eunhyuk questioned.  
  
“Well…yeah, but I just realized he’s never once visited me in sickbay….he’s like third in command. He should have,” Junsu said, trying to reason out the odd feeling he was experiencing. “I could have died.”  
  
“Well, it’s probably because of Dr. Cho. Dr. Cho probably threatened his life and his balls if he sexually harassed you while you were recovering,” Donghae reasoned for him.  
  
Eunhyuk nodded his head in agreement. “The captain was with him, so of course he was on his best behavior. Plus, the diminished state of our dilithium crystals reserves probably has all his attention.”  
  
“Or he’s moved on,” Donghae said suddenly, with a knowing smile.  
  
“Don’t even go there,” Eunhyuk said, frowning.  
  
“They have been spending lots of time together,” Donghae pointed out as he winked at Junsu.  
  
“Who has?” Junsu asked.  
  
“Sungmin and Commander Yoochun…maybe Sungmin has done the ultimate act of friendship and decided to give Commander Yoochun something else to focus on,” Donghae said with a chuckle.  
  
Eunhyuk shook his head, annoyed. “Lots of time? You are crazy…they, like, ate together twice-”  
  
Donghae quickly interrupted, “That we know of.”  
  
“They are just friends. I assure you that Sungmin is still moping over Commander Cho,” Eunhyuk informed them both. He was starting to get very irritated.  
  
“Well, maybe Commander Yoochun is helping him mope less…if you get my drift,” Donghae snickered.  
  
Junsu frowned, and then frowned more because he was frowning. This was wonderful news, not anything to frown about. This was reason for celebration.  
  
**********************  
  
A couple days later Commander Cho walked into the mess hall and eyed his most favorite person in the entire universe, who happened to be sitting a table eating lunch. Kyuhyun then walked to the food replicators and ordered a lunch of baked chicken with rice. He happily took his tray and walked to the table that Ryeowook was sitting at with Siwon and Kangin.  
  
“You don’t mind if I join you, do you?” Kyuhyun said as he took a seat next to Ryeowook before the other men had time to answer him.  
  
Ryeowook turned and gave Kyuhyun a long-suffering look. “This stalking needs to stop.”  
  
“Stalking? Ryeowook, why are you always so overly dramatic? As commander of this ship, I’m privy to the location of all the crew members at all times,” Kyuhyun informed his husband while smiling at him, full of adoration.  
  
“Misuse of power,” Kangin grumbled under his breath.  
  
Kyuhyun’s sharp eyes were cutting into Kangin instantly. “Ensign, I believe it is time for you to return to the Security Department. Feel free to take your lunch with you.”  
  
“Yes Sir,” Kangin said, standing up instantly and gathering up his food.  
  
Ryeowook shook his head at Kyuhyun in disapproval and popped a spoonful of soup in his mouth as he watched Kangin leave the mess hall.  
  
“I will not tolerate insubordination in any form. He can think I’m the scum of the universe, but as his commanding officer he has to learn to keep those thoughts to himself,” Kyuhyun explained to Ryeowook.  
  
Ryeowook leaned back in his chair and exhaled a deep breath. “I know that…but it’s out of loyalty for me.”  
  
“His mouth was getting him in trouble long before he was stranded with you on that planet and formed his unwavering loyalty to you,” Kyuhyun pointed out.  
  
“He’s just fiercely loyal and protective,” Siwon said, in defense of his friend.  
  
Kyuhyun, who was none too fond of Siwon, informed him, “Ryeowook is a grown adult, and he can fight his own battles.”  
  
Siwon took a sip of tea and nodded his head. “True, the good doctor is more than capable of taking care of himself…and everybody else.”  
  
“Siwon, you are always flattering me,” Ryeowook told him with a smile, causing Kyuhyun to frown.  
  
Siwon smiled back at Ryeowook. “I speak the truth.”  
  
“So, how are your janitorial duties going?” Kyuhyun asked suddenly, with tinge of smugness.  
  
The prince paled. “They are going fine. All duties aboard a starship are important.”  
  
“So true,” Ryeowook quickly agreed, sensing Siwon’s discomfort.  
  
“I have class this afternoon, so I should probably go study. I will leave you two now,” Siwon said, getting up and bowing to the two of them before departing.  
  
“You are such a jerk,” Ryeowook snapped, reaching over and swatting Kyuhyun’s arm. “I can’t believe you assigned him to janitorial duties! The ship has robots for that!”  
  
“I am sorry that there wasn’t a position for a pompous prince.”  
  
“You know I was lying, right? I was never interested in him. I was messing with you, so there is no need to torture him,” Ryeowook explained.  
  
Kyuhyun frowned at his husband. “Do I really know that? I know you keep telling me that! Are you so eager to save your prince from some honest hard work?”  
  
Ryeowook banged his head against the table, not caring if suddenly, the whole mess hall full of people was staring at him. “You are so frustrating!”  
  
“What would you like me to do? Assign him to sickbay…well, that isn’t happening ever! That will happen over my dead body!” Kyuhyun said, pulling Ryeowook away from the table to keep the doctor from banging his head further.  
  
“No, I would like you to assign him to security! That way he and Kangin could look out for each other,” Ryeowook told his husband as he rubbed his forehead.  
  
“Oh, now that’s a possibility.”  
  
“Exactly! They could help each other. Kangin never thinks before he speaks, and Siwon always thinks before he speaks.”  
  
“Slippery snakes always think before they speak,” Kyuhyun told him, still unable to think anything nice of Siwon.  
  
“Kyuhyun,” exclaimed Ryeowook, completely exasperated. “Siwon is not a slippery snake! I have had enough of your ridiculous jealousy.”  
  
“You started it by telling me how attractive you found him!”  
  
Ryeowook picked up his spoon and waved it at Kyuhyun. “I was trying to escape your clutches before I did something stupid!”  
  
Kyuhyun pondered Ryeowook’s words and then asked, “So, you don’t find him handsome?”  
  
“Of course I find him handsome! He’s very handsome! I’m apparently not attracted to nice, handsome, good men, or I wouldn’t have married you!”  
  
Kyuhyun nodded his head, accepting the truth of Ryeowook’s words. “Okay, so I will assign him to security…if you do something for me.”  
  
“Blackmail is not attractive quality, Kyuhyun!”  
  
Kyuhyun stuffed a big piece of chicken in his mouth and smiled down at the shorter man sitting beside him. “Before you go around throwing nasty accusations at me…listen to my offer.”  
  
“I am pretty sure the answer is going to be no, but go ahead.”  
  
Kyuhyun smiled. “Move back in our quarters and-”  
  
“Hell no!” Ryeowook exclaimed, interrupting Kyuhyun. “No, in every language known to man!”  
  
Kyuhyun frowned and rolled his eyes. “If you would let me finish. I was going to say we wouldn’t necessary live together. We could take turns. They are as much your quarters as they are mine…and you shouldn’t have to live in sickbay.”  
  
“Oh,” Ryeowook replied, shocked at Kyuhyun’s offer. “Where would you stay while I’m in our quarters?”  
  
Kyuhyun beamed at Ryeowook. “While you are in  _our_  quarters…I could just stay in one of the empty rooms on the ship.”  
  
Ryeowook fought to keep from smiling back at Kyuhyun. “It would be nice to get out of sickbay.”  
  
“I’m very considerate,” Kyuhyun teased as he reached up and pinched Ryeowook nose.  
  
Ryeowook couldn’t help but smile back at him as he reached up and grabbed Kyuhyun’s hand. “Behave!”  
  
*******************************  
  
Sungmin walked into the mess hall, and his eyes immediately landed on Kyuhyun and Ryeowook smiling at each other while Ryeowook held Kyuhyun’s hand. Sungmin spun around and walked out of the mess hall without a second glance. He leaned against the wall in the corridor and closed his eyes, trying to master his feelings.  
  
He knew those smiles, and he knew that warmth that emanated from them…and dammit! “Dammit!”  
  
“Sore losers aren’t attractive.”  
  
The critical words of Commander Yoochun had Sungmin’s eyes flying open and landing on the commander. “No, that isn’t it.”  
  
“Don’t kid a kidder,” Commander Yoochun informed him as he headed inside the mess hall. “I will grab a couple sandwiches. You can join me in engineering for lunch.”  
  
Sungmin continued to lean against the wall as he waited for Yoochun to return with the sandwiches. Yoochun was wrong…or was he? Was he a sore loser? He had lost Ryeowook a long time ago, and now he had lost Kyuhyun, too. He might be in love with Kyuhyun, but Ryeowook had been his friend. His wonderful friend…and it was like losing him all over again.  
  
“Come on,” Yoochun ordered as he exited the mess hall without slowing down.  
  
Sungmin easily caught up with Yoochun. “I lost both of them, actually. It’s not just Kyuhyun.”  
  
Yoochun shook his head. “Whatever you need to tell yourself to make sleeping easier, I am not one to judge.”  
  
“Ryeowook and I were good friends…best friends,” Sungmin informed Yoochun.  
  
Yoochun nodded his head. They reached the elevator, and Commander Yoochun ordered it to take them to engineering. “Have you even tried talking to him?”  
  
“To Ryeowook?”  
  
“Yes, Ryeowook.”  
  
“Well…no. I mean, nothing other than him doctoring over me. I was in sickbay, but we kept it purely professional,” Sungmin answered as they rode down to engineering.  
  
“Does he say anything to you when you visit Junsu?” Yoochun asked.  
  
“Not a word. Ryeowook is always conspicuously absent during my visits with Junsu.”  
  
Yoochun exited the elevator and added very nonchalantly. “Junsu is doing much better, isn’t he?”  
  
“Yes,” Sungmin said, slowing his pace, letting Yoochun ahead of him. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“I just saw him walking in the hall a couple days ago, and he seemed to be doing really well,” Yoochun answered as he stopped walking, realizing that Sungmin had slowed down.  
  
Sungmin watched as Yoochun turned to face him. “You have been a good friend to me. I think you are a wonderful commander and an amazing engineer, but-”  
  
“But what?”  
  
“You are an ass when it comes to Junsu. Junsu is my friend, and it’s not okay for us to discuss him. Ever.”  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
Jaejoong frowned and leaned his head back in the chair where he sat and tried not to groan…too loudly. He had been unable to resist touching Ensign Choi’s mind, and to his extreme displeasure, he had found out Changmin would be instructing them today, and not the bright eyed ensign.  
  
“What’s your problem?” Shindong asked from the seat beside him.  
  
“Changmin today,” Jaejoong whimpered. Siwon, who was sitting on the other side of Jaejoong just smiled…in dread. The three of them were taking classes that the captain had insisted upon. The captain wanted all of them better educated when it came to the Federation and Star Fleet.  
  
“Dammit!” Shindong cursed, slamming his hand down on the desk in front of him. “Don’t you have any pull? I mean, you are fucking the captain!”  
  
“You are so abrasive,” Siwon told Shindong, with a look of disapproval.  
  
Shindong huffed at Siwon. “It’s the truth.”  
  
Jaejoong turned to glare at Shindong. “The captain and I love each other…we make love. It would be a violation of trust if I manipulated his mind to make sure we got less…less-”  
  
“Less Changmin-like,” Siwon interrupted helpfully, finishing Jaejoong’s line of thought.  
  
“Yes, a less Changmin-like instructor,” Jaejoong continued. “Now that they have solved the power issues, I guess Yunho is making Changmin resume teaching us. I miss Ensign Choi already.”  
  
“He’s a very nice boy,” Siwon agreed.  
  
“Well, at least you won’t cheat today and show me up,” Shindong said with a smug smile aimed at Jaejoong. Shindong wasn’t sure why Jaejoong never read Changmin’s mind, but he was grateful. He had his suspicions…suspicions he would never voice, due to the fact that Jaejoong was still a Joong. A very neutered Joong who was playing down his abilities for his lover’s benefit, but he was still a Joong. Shindong had no doubts that if he crossed Jaejoong, he would be left with no memory of doing so, and maybe worse.  
  
“I don’t need to cheat to show you up. My mind is only a hundred times more advanced than yours. Your ancestors only recently dragged themselves out of the mud and started walking upright,” Jaejoong informed him in a voice full of superiority.  
  
“Whatever. I guess your lover boy wasn’t too impressed with your intelligence, due to the fact he sent you back to school,” Shindong snapped.  
  
Jaejoong turned away from Shindong and eyed the door, waiting for Changmin to enter. “So I can better fulfill my duties as the ship’s councilor.”  
  
“Well, I’m going to be the ship’s consultant,” Shindong smugly pointed out. Siwon ducked his head, not wanting to be reminded of his duties.  
  
Jaejoong turned back to Shindong, his eyes aflame with anger. “Maybe all your dirty dealings with ZhouMi will finally benefit somebody other than that monster.”  
  
“I never wanted to help benefit him! Anybody with any sense is scared of that sociopath! You know how afraid I-”  
  
“Perhaps you two can finish your private discussion after our lessons and respect my time. I do have an entire science department to run,” Changmin said as he entered the room with a look of pure scorn aimed at his students. “Today, we will be covering the founding principles of the Federation and how Star Fleet supports those principles. I expect all three of you to be able to recite all 286 founding principles of the Federation.”  
  
  
***********  
  
  
“I don’t know why I have to continue taking those classes,” Jaejoong pleaded for the hundredth time a week later, as Yunho and he headed toward the transporter room.  
  
Yunho exhaled a deep breath and found his patience. Jaejoong had been nagging him for days regarding the class. “If you are going to be a member of the crew, it’s important for you to have some basic understanding of Star Fleet and the basic principles of the Federation.”  
  
Jaejoong seethed and clasped his hands tightly together. “Yunho, I can learn it instantly. Did you have to teach me your language? No. Do I have to wear a universal translator like Shindong does? No.”  
  
Yunho stopped before he reached the transporter room. “How fair would it be if I let you simply take all my knowledge? Think of Siwon and Shindong…and the whole crew that had to spend years at the academy.”  
  
“Fair?” Jaejoong repeated, his temper starting to boil. “Fair? Then I will just turn off my telepathic abilities all the time! So, don’t ask me to read any of the people at banquet! I mean it wouldn’t be fair if I have abilities that other members of the crew don’t have! I wouldn’t want to be unfair!”  
  
“Jae! You are being silly now.”  
  
“No, you are abusing your power! You are using this as an excuse to force me and Changmin to spend time together!”  
  
“Changmin is the smartest person aboard this ship! I can’t think of a better teacher!” Yunho said defensively.  
  
Jaejoong’s nasal passage ways flared. “Have you ever had to take classes under him?”  
  
“Don’t even go there! I have been living with him since I was four years old! I know exactly what he is like.”  
  
“Well, you are used to it. I am not. If you love me, you will not subject me to his teachings anymore!”  
  
“Jae!”  
  
“I mean it! The others in the class are suffering, too! They thought I might have some pull with you, since we are bonded for life…but little do they know,” Jaejoong said, his eyes flashing at Yunho.  
  
“You have pull with me…I just..I…I-”  
  
“I..I..I,” Jaejoong said, purposely mocking Yunho.  
  
Yunho heaved a sigh and gritted his teeth.  _“You are being a jerk!”_  
  
“I’m sorry, did you attempt telepathic communication with me?”  
  
 _“Jae!”_  
  
“I’m just a mere mortal who you allow your son to torture….I can’t read minds. That’s a shame, too. I hope nobody is planning on killing us at the banquet,” Jaejoong told Yunho aloud.  
  
 _“Jae - ”_  
  
“Although, if I did get killed at the banquet, it would mean no more long, torturous classes with your son, so that would be a plus. You do realize I have been tortured physically before…and I would actually prefer a little torture to classes with Changmin.”  
  
Yunho glared at his mate and tapped his insignia. “Lieutenant Jung,”  
  
“Yes, Captain,” Changmin instantly answered.  
  
“Ensign Choi will take over Jae, Shindong, and Siwon’s classes from now on. Notify him,” the captain ordered.  
  
“Gladly, Sir,” Changmin responded, and Yunho could almost see his son’s smile. Changmin wanted to teach Jaejoong as much as Jaejoong wanted to be taught by him.  
  
Yunho ended the connection and glared at Jaejoong. “You two will get to know each other. And dammit, you two will like each other!”  
  
Jaejoong smiled brightly at Yunho, his aggravation evaporating away for the moment. “I promise in the future, when he is an infant, I will like him. I promise to even love him.”  
  
“That’s so big of you,” Yunho hissed as he headed toward the transporter room again.  
  
Jaejoong hurried and caught up with Yunho, wrapping an arm around his disgruntled mate. “Did I tell you how handsome you look today?”  
  
 _“Kiss my ass!”_  Yunho told him telepathically as he strolled into the transporter room.  
  
“Captain, all the arrangements have been made,” Sungmin told the captain as he waited on the transporter platform for the captain.  
  
“Good,” Yunho told him as he and Jaejoong joined Sungmin, Shindong, and Commander Yoochun on the platform. “Beam us down, Chief,” Yunho instructed Donghae, who was standing at the transporter control panels.  
  
  
***********************  
  
  
“So…did you accomplish it?” Shindong whispered as he slithered up to Jaejoong on the planet Trysor. The Trysorion people were holding a banquet for the members of the Expectations, in honor of the trading among their people.  
  
Jaejoong smiled and nodded his head. “Yes.”  
  
“Oh, thank God,” Shindong said as relief flooded over him. “I was considering handing myself over to ZhouMi if I had to take another class under that boy.”  
  
“I completely understand.”  
  
“I’m just grateful you finally forced the captain’s hand…put your bond to good use.”  
  
“Yunho isn’t very happy with me right now,” Jaejoong admitted, frowning as he watched his mate talk with the Trysorion leader. Yunho had walked off from Jaejoong the minute they had materialized on the planet.  
  
The Trysorion people were known for the endless amount of food their planet provided in trade.  Their planet was also rich in dilithium crystals, which were highly coveted by the Expectations crew. The attack on the vampires’ shields weeks ago had depleted the ships already shortening supply of dilithium. Jaejoong had sensed how this had worried Yunho, and especially, Commander Yoochun. The trade with the Trysorion people had allowed the Expectations to totally replenish their supply of the highly valued crystal.  
  
“He’s very happy with me,” Shindong said with a smile. Shindong had introduced them to the Trysorion people and their rich supply of dilithium. “The ship got it’s much needed dilithium supply, some real food, and in exchange, it only had to replicate some meaningless jewels and repair some machinery.”  
  
“He wasn’t so happy with the first planet you suggested,” Jaejoong reminded Shindong.  
  
“Hey! You know for a fact that I had no clue about those space worms.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jaejoong had to admit as he watched Yunho, Yoochun, and Shindong approach with the planet’s president and his wife.  
  
“Oh, who is this most striking individual?” the president’s wife asked as they approached Jaejoong.  
  
“This is Jae, our ship’s councilor,” Yunho answered her, completely innocently unaware of the storm he had just unleashed.  
  
  
*********************  
  
  
“It, like, swam in the water and breathed through gills?” Junsu asked, horrified.  
  
“Kid, it’s delicious. Try not to think about it,” Kangin told Junsu as he crammed a big piece of fish down his throat. They were at table with Ryeowook, Heechul, and Siwon in the ships galley, where Ryeowook had cooked them dinner. The ship was overflowing with real food from their dealings with Trysorion people.  
  
Junsu paled considerably. “But…but it was a living thing.”  
  
Ryeowook reached over and patted Junsu’s arm. “Junsu, you don’t have to eat it. The Trysorions gave us lots of food. Eat the fruit and vegetables. I completely understand your hesitation.”  
  
“It looks really good…but it was alive. I just can’t eat real meat,” Junsu explained apologetically. Junsu had been raised on synthesized food, and the thought of eating something that has once been alive sickened him.  
  
Heechul leaned into Siwon and batted his eyelashes and said suggestively, “I like meat.”  
  
“I bet you do,” Siwon said fearfully, leaning away from Heechul.  
  
“Heechul,” Ryeowook said, in a voice full of warning, “Leave Siwon alone.”  
  
Heechul frowned at Ryeowook and turned back to Siwon. “Do you want me to leave you alone, Your Royal Hotness…I mean Highness?”  
  
Siwon gave Heechul a small smile. “I want to eat this good food and enjoy the company of good friends.”  
  
Heechul winked at Siwon. “Well, I intend on showing you just what a great friend I can be.”  
  
“Siwon, we should have left you on the planet. It would have been a kinder end then bringing you here and subjecting you to him,” Kangin groused between bites of food.  
  
“Kangin, you overgrown lout! You know you love me,” Heechul said as he bit into a piece of fruit. His tone completely changed as he focused on Kangin.  
  
Kangin nodded his head. “That I do.”  
  
“Are you okay?” a concerned Ryeowook asked Junsu.  
  
“Yeah,” Junsu answered as he ate something that looked like a carrot and tasted like a potato. “I really enjoy being out of sickbay…no offense.”  
  
“None taken; you are doing so much better.” Ryeowook replied as he shot a quick glance at the door, hoping nobody would notice.  
  
“Waiting for your lover boy?” Heechul, who never missed anything, asked Ryeowook instantly.  
  
Ryeowook blushed slightly and answered Heechul in a very resigned voice, “It isn’t like I invited him.  
  
“It isn’t like you had to,” Heechul pointed out. “He always has a way of showing up, but maybe you should start inviting him.”  
  
Ryeowook huffed, “Absolutely not. I enjoy being away from him.”  
  
Heechul arched up both his eyebrows and told Ryeowook in a voice full of condescension, “Nobody at this table actually believes that.”  
  
“You started without me?” Kyuhyun complained, as if on cue, as he walked into the galley with Commander Yoochun.  
  
“Your little hubby hasn’t taken one bite. He’s been waiting for you,” Heechul happily told Kyuhyun as the commanders approached the table.  
  
Ryeowook kicked Heechul under the table and gave him a deathly glare, which had no affect on Heechul. “I haven’t been waiting on you. I’ve been-”  
  
“You don’t have to think up excuses,” Kyuhyun said with a smirk as he came and stood behind Ryeowook and rested his hands on his shoulders. “I was willing to act all gentleman-like, for once, and pretend like you don’t love me desperately.”  
  
Kangin eyed Commander Cho with mistrust and asked, “So, how is that no sex thing going for you?”  
  
Commander Cho’s eyes honed in on Kangin, but instead of getting defensive, he just laughed and answered, “Only 323 more days to go.”  
  
“Only,” Commander Yoochun commented, shaking his head, and reached around Heechul, who he was standing behind, and grabbed a piece of fruit. “It looks wonderful, Doctor. I wish I could stay, but I just remembered that Changmin requested my presence in the science lab.”  
  
Kyuhyun, who was massaging Ryeowook’s shoulders, looked at Commander Yoochun, startled by his sudden admission, “Really?”  
  
“Really,” Commander Yoochun answered Commander Cho, as he patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the galley.  
  
Junsu’s eyes never left Commander Yoochun, who hadn’t even spared him one glance. Junsu didn’t know how to explain the feelings he was suffering from…it was like he was in the wrong. Junsu hadn’t done anything wrong, though, so why did he feel guilty?  
  
“Ensign!” Commander Cho’s sharp voice had Ensign Junsu retreating from his thoughts and looking up at his commander.  
  
“Yes, Commander.”  
  
Kyuhyun, who was now sitting between Heechul and Ryeowook, smiled kindly at him. “You will just have to be my friend throughout dinner, since Commander Yoochun abandoned me.”  
  
“I’m your friend, too!” Heechul protested, but his assessing eyes were on Junsu.  
  
Kyuhyun looked at Heechul, unconvinced. “You love giving me hell.”  
  
Heechul looked away from Junsu and huffed at Kyuhyun. “Well, if you had listened to me, you wouldn’t have 323 more days to go now, would you?”  
  
“Point,” Kyuhyun conceded and grinned at Heechul, knowing exactly how to change the topic. “You look very good in pink.”  
  
Heechul was suddenly all smiles as he looked down at the pink dress he was wearing. “I just love pink. It suits my complexion so much. Not just anyone has a complexion as nice as mine.”  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
“You are so obvious at times. Even if I wasn’t a telepath, I would have your number,” Jaejoong groaned as Yunho led him toward the science department.  
  
Yunho fought down his annoyance. Jaejoong had been irritated with him for days, and Jaejoong would not even tell Yunho what he had done. “Jae, this is not some nefarious plot against you. I always check on the ship before I go to bed…you know this. Yoochun and Changmin are working on something very delicate, but potentially very beneficial. I need to check on their progress.”  
  
Jaejoong frowned at his lover, and tried to lesson some of the sharpness in his response…but failed, “I’m sure it has nothing to do with forcing me and  _your_  son to spend time together.”  
  
Yunho stopped before entering the lab. “I just don’t understand why I have to try. He’s a good person. You love me, I love you-”  
  
“You love me! How sweet of you to say so,” Jaejoong snapped, as he was suddenly reminded of another reason he found Yunho so irritating lately.  
  
Yunho blinked. “You know for a fact how much I love you. You also know how much I love him. I don’t understand why you won’t even try to open up toward him.”  
  
“Oh, I am well aware of how much you love me,” Jaejoong snapped. “I am afforded the luxury of feeling your love.”  
  
“What does that mean?”  
  
“Do I need to remind you that I saved Changmin’s life?” Jaejoong said, quickly changing the subject as he stepped inside the lab.  
  
 _“No, you don’t need to remind me. I am forever in your debt…I just wish you did it because you feel a fondness toward him. I know you did it for me.”_  
  
 _“Don’t assume you know everything.”_  
  
 _“What does that mean,”_  Yunho questioned again as he followed Jaejoong into the lab.  
  
 _“It means you don’t know everything.”_  
  
 _“What do I not know? You are confusing me so much lately!”_  
  
 _“Just drop it.”_  
  
“If you two are going to communicate while you are in the lab, would you please limit it to actual verbal exchanges,” Commander Yoochun asked as he looked up from his work to eye the two men who had entered the lab and seemed to be locked in some silent disagreement.  
  
Changmin, who was also immersed in work, shot a glance at them and added, “It’s considered the epitome of rudeness on at least thirty-three planets.”  
  
“Thirty-three; is that all…oh, you mean thirty-three in your blessed Federation,” Jaejoong said, leaning against the wall. He did not want to move closer to Changmin. Ever since he had jumbled Changmin’s thoughts on the planet with the vampires, he was excessively worried that spending more time in Changmin’s presence was going to unleash something.  
  
It has been weeks, but still, Jaejoong could not shake the feeling. After his last attempt at erasing Changmin’s memory, he had almost done Changmin harm. The boy’s mind had been a jumbled mess after Jaejoong had altered his memories. When Yunho had insisted on putting Jaejoong in class with Changmin as an instructor, Jaejoong had to fight the urge to manipulate his mate’s mind. Distance was the only way of protecting Changmin, but unfortunately for him…Yunho took that as a personal insult and a challenge.  
  
“So, how is the cloaking device going?” Yunho asked, changing the subject fast.  
  
Yoochun and Changmin exchanged a look, and then Yoochun looked up, answering the captain, “It isn’t exactly a cloaking device. A cloaking device is a selective bending of light that renders an object completely invisible to the electromagnetic spectrum, but what we are trying-”  
  
“What we are trying is something completely different. We are going to attempt to phase out of this reality enough to become completely invisible, but still be mobile in this reality, and also immune to outside attacks,” Changmin explained, interrupting.  
  
“We would be unable to pass through matter, but if matter was coming at us…it would go right through us,” Yoochun continued to explain.  
  
Yunho’s eyes widened. “So, for instance, we would have to fly around a planet, but if a giant meteor crashed into us….it wouldn’t cause any damage.”  
  
Yoochun smiled as his old friend caught on instantly. “Exactly! It would be as if we were not there.”  
  
“Amazing,” Yunho said full of awe.  
  
 _“Can we go now?”_  
  
Yunho turned and looked at his mate, who was leaning against the wall, looking very bored.  _“Did they not just ask us to speak aloud?”_  
  
Jaejoong just yawned and looked away from Yunho and examined his fingernails. _“I will try not to fall asleep from the tediousness.”_  
  
 _“I don’t know what your problem is, but if you don’t communicate with me, I can’t fix it,”_  Yunho implored mentally.  
  
 _“You not knowing what my problem is…is the problem!”_ Jaejoong snapped back at him, not looking up from his fingernails. He hated he was so annoyed at Yunho, but dammit, Yunho could frustrate him like no other…but wait that was neither true nor fair. Was he overreacting? A gut-wrenching fear shot though Jaejoong that he immediately blocked from Yunho. It couldn’t be possible. It was too soon. It was much too soon. “I am going back to our quarters,” Jaejoong told them all as he hurried from the room.  
  
  
****************  
  
  
“That feels really nice,” Ryeowook told Kyuhyun as the other man massaged his feet.  
  
Kyuhyun looked up from the feet he was massaging and stared at Ryeowook, who looked totally unmoved as he read one of his old books. They were both on the couch in their living quarters. Ryeowook had agreed to take turns staying in their quarters at Kyuhyun’s suggestion. It was Ryeowook’s week to stay in the quarters that they had once shared as a married couple. Kyuhyun had weaseled his way into the quarters with skill by offering to massage Ryeowook’s feet. Ryeowook was sucker for a foot massage, and Kyuhyun had been convinced it would lead to more pleasurable activities, but he had been wrong. “I’m glad I haven’t lost my touch.”  
  
Ryeowook flipped through the pages of the book without looking at Kyuhyun. “I am sure you kept up your practice.”  
  
“I’ve never massaged anybody’s feet but yours,” Kyuhyun told his husband as he continued massaging.  
  
“That’s nice,” Ryeowook said with complete indifference.  
  
“You don’t believe me?” Kyuhyun asked as he stared at Ryeowook’s crotch that remained totally lifeless.  
  
Ryeowook looked up in time to see Kyuhyun staring and smirked. “After admitting to having sex with Sungmin for the entire year I was gone…well, what’s massaging feet compared to that?”  
  
“That’s not true. Massaging your feet is an unselfish act that I do because I love you. I had sex with Sungmin for my own needs,” Kyuhyun explained to Ryeowook.  
  
Ryeowook put his book down and shook his head at Kyuhyun. “How stupid do you think I am? You are massaging my feet, because you hoped I would get aroused, and then you could have sex. This is all about  _your needs_ , too.”  
  
“Umm…”  
  
“Don’t even bother denying it.”  
  
“Okay, then I won’t,” Kyuhyun confessed. “But why aren’t….you….I mean….it’s been a long time for you…I mean I would…be….aren’t-”  
  
“I might have had a monetarily moment of weakness with you weeks ago, but the repulsion I feel towards you outweighs the fact that I haven’t had sex in over a year,” Ryeowook informed Kyuhyun.  
  
“You do not find me repulsive,” Kyuhyun declared. “You love me as much as you ever did.”  
  
“Okay, so the thought of having sex with you is repulsive,” Ryeowook amended, loving the frustrated look on Kyuhyun’s face.  
  
“Then how are we going to have sex in a year? If you find the thought of having sex with me repulsive?” Kyuhyun questioned, thinking ahead.  
  
“First off you have to make it a year, and second off…I just won’t think about it,” Ryeowook explained.  
  
Kyuhyun gave Ryeowook a very confused look. “What...you…we are going to have sex, but you are not going to think about it? So I can look forward to an uncooperative partner who just lays there, waiting for it to be over with?”  
  
“Kyuhyun!” Ryeowook groaned, exasperated. “I was talking about you and Sungmin. When I feel like forgiving you or giving in, I just imagine the two of you together, and the disgust rids me of any such desires.”  
  
Kyuhyun pushed Ryeowook’s feet off of him and jumped to his feet. “Well, I think it’s a little sick that you are so focused on that. It can’t be healthy.”  
  
Ryeowook looked up at Kyuhyun, laughing. “I will stop thinking about it in a year.”  
  
“Ryeowook, can’t we please-”  
  
A knock at the door interrupted Kyuhyun. Ryeowook turned around, sitting on the couch correctly and ordered, “Come in.” Ryeowook mouth fell open as Jaejoong walked into the room, looking almost frightened.  
  
Jaejoong gave Ryeowook a pleading look as he reached down and grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up from the couch. Jaejoong then turned his attention to Kyuhyun and told him. “Patience is a virtue. Learn some.”  
  
“I am so patient!” Kyuhyun vowed as Jaejoong dragged Ryeowook from the room. “Where are you taking him?”  
  
“We need to talk about…the men who control starships and how annoying they can be,” Jaejoong said, scrabbling for a reply.  
  
“What does-”  
  
“Go to sleep,” Jaejoong interrupted, ordering Kyuhyun, while at the same time enforcing his words with the power of his mind.  
  
Kyuhyun blinked and tilted his head. “I am going to go bed now.”  
  
“You do that,” Jaejoong told him as he dragged Ryeowook down the corridor.  
  
“Did you just manipulate his mind?” Ryeowook squeaked as Jaejoong dragged him along.  
  
“Don’t get all preachy on me! I did what I had to do! I can’t have him following us,” Jaejoong told Ryeowook as he hurried down the corridor.  
  
“Will he even be able to wake up?”  
  
“If he has one of his nightmares, I will wake him,” Jaejoong explained.  
  
“Nightmares - ” Ryeowook started but trailed off, paling at the thought.  
  
Jaejoong stopped and turned around to look at Ryeowook without relinquishing his grip on the man. “I lived in the quarters next to him for weeks…of course I know about his nightmares.”  
  
Ryeowook looked at Jaejoong, unable to hide his sadness. “You said you could wake him…have you before?”  
  
Jaejoong nodded his head. “I just send him a mental command…he isn’t even aware of it.”  
  
“So do you know why he…never-mind,” Ryeowook stopped himself from asking if Jaejoong knew the reason behind the dreams.  
  
Jaejoong’s shifted his eyes away from Ryeowook and turned back around and started pulling Ryeowook along. “I know…enough to never mention it to anybody else.”  
  
Ryeowook sighed in relief as he allowed Jaejoong to drag him along. “Where are we going exactly?”  
  
“To sickbay,” Jaejoong answered.  
  
“Why?”  
  
Jaejoong stopped and turned to Ryeowook with fear written all over his face. “Changmin might be showing up sooner than I expected.”  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
Junsu walked down the corridors toward the science lab that Changmin was working in. Junsu told himself over and over he was just going there to pester Changmin. He had told everybody at dinner earlier that was his intention. Dr. Cho had reluctantly allowed him to come to the lab unaccompanied if he promised to make no quick position changes. Junsu was healing fast and on his way to a complete recovery, but Dr. Cho still refused to release his reigns on him.  
  
He inhaled a deep breath, found his courage and strolled into the lab. To Junsu’s complete mortification, he found Commander Yoochun in the lab alone. Commander Yoochun didn’t even look up, he was so absorbed in the work he was doing. Junsu didn’t recognize the machine that Yoochun was working with. It was large, round and metallic-looking.  
  
Junsu knew he should turn and make a quick exit. So what if Commander Yoochun was ignoring and avoiding him…this was good thing. A good thing, Junsu repeated in his mind like mantra. Junsu didn’t move, though; instead, he stood there looking at Commander Yoochun, who continued to work without ever casting his gaze Junsu’s way.  
  
“What do you want, Ensign?” Commander Yoochun asked, without ever looking up.  
  
“Changmin.”  
  
Commander Yoochun looked up and gave Junsu an emotionless glance and replied, “As I am sure you are more than capable of determining, he isn’t here.”  
  
Junsu summoned his courage and walked toward the machine that Commander Yoochun was working on. “Is he coming back?”  
  
Commander Yoochun looked away from Junsu and back to the machine. “No, he’s walking the captain back to his quarters, and then he is retiring for the night.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Junsu asked in a meek voice, as he reached the machine and stood on the opposite side of it as Commander Yoochun.  
  
Commander Yoochun looked back at Junsu. “Of course I am sure, but if you don’t believe me, feel free to call him, or better yet go check for yourself.”  
  
Junsu didn’t know how to bring up what was really bothering him, or even if he should. There were multiple voices screaming in his head, and all the smart ones were screaming for him to leave. “Oh, well…darn.”  
  
Commander Yoochun’s eyes were now completely focused on Junsu. “Are you feeling okay?”  
  
Junsu tapped his fingers against the machine nervously and started to answer, “Commander, I think you-”  
  
“Don’t do that!” Commander Yoochun shouted, as he reached over and grabbed Junsu’s hand to keep him from tapping the machinery. Junsu, who was completely surprised by Yoochun’s sudden touch, jerked away quickly, causing himself to be overcome by a terrible wave of dizziness. Before Junsu could even grasp what was happening, he was falling into the machine.  
  
The machine started to tumble over as Junsu landed on it. Commander Yoochun quickly reached out, grabbing the machine, and eased it to its side before it could start rolling around the room, when a bright light flooded the room. Junsu fought to control the dizziness in his head as he tried to pull away from the machine.  
  
“Just fucking great!” Commander Yoochun cursed, letting go of the machine, and reaching up to cover his eyes. “Just fucking great!”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Junsu moaned, his eyes still clamped shut, as he fought the dizziness that was not lessened by the bright light.  
  
The light vanished, and Yoochun growled as he walked over to Junsu. Yoochun kneeled down beside him. “It’s just that all that work…you are not looking so good.”  
  
“Not feeling good,” Junsu admitted, knowing he would soon be back in Sickbay, getting a lecture from Dr. Cho.  
  
Commander Yoochun tapped his insignia and spoke, “Dr. Cho, I have a very green- looking ensign that appears to require your services.”  
  
Junsu squeezed his eyes shut tighter, waiting for the familiar voice of Dr. Cho, but it never came.  
  
Commander Yoochun grumbled, “Don’t tell me Kyuhyun got lucky.” Yoochun tapped his insignia again. “Heechul, I need your nursing expertise.” Junsu slowly opened his eyes and looked up at a very worried looking Commander Yoochun. “Computer, give me the location of Dr. Cho.”  
  
The computer did not respond. “Why won’t the computer answer you?” Junsu asked Commander Yoochun, confused.  
  
Commander Yoochun stood up quickly and hurried to the lab entrance way. He visibly paled as the doors refused to open for him. “Oh, shit.”  
  
“What’s going on?” Junsu asked, suddenly feeling panicked.  
  
Commander Yoochun turned back to Junsu. “We are out of phase with the ship. The ship can’t detect us…and nobody else will be able to either.”


	2. Chapter 2

“This shows that you are a normal humanoid male,” Ryeowook said, pointing to the scanners above Jaejoong’s head.  
  
Jaejoong was lying down on an exam table in a private room in sickbay away from Heechul’s prying eyes and ears. Jaejoong looked up at Ryeowook skeptically. “So there is no difference between me and the rest of the men on this ship? I highly doubt that.”  
  
“I didn’t say that…exactly. Your brain has very subtle differences, and you have some secretion glands…in interesting places,” Ryeowook said, intrigued, as he studied the monitors. “Your cerebral cortex is thicker; it’s seven millimeters easily.”  
  
“So, there isn’t anything on there too suspicious?”  
  
Ryeowook looked away from the scanners and then looked at Jaejoong. “Would I know? Are these scanners even capable of detecting anything suspicious? Do I see a baby? No, I don’t.”  
  
Jaejoong scrunched up his face in obvious dislike and spat at the doctor, “A baby? Of course there isn’t a baby.”  
  
“Then what are we searching for? I was all prepared to see that you had sprouted a uterus and a vagina, because I doubt even you can shoot a baby out your ass.”  
  
“Eww…no, I would have to change form. I wanted you to check and see if my metabolism had increased,” Jaejoong said, cringing, as he sat up on the side of the exam table. Having a baby out of his rectum; he’d never heard of anything so stupid. Humans were quite delusional at times.  
  
“Oh, what do you mean change form? I thought you were not a shape shifter?” Ryeowook said quickly, focusing on the word change.  
  
Jaejoong, who still looked disgusted at Dr. Cho’s earlier comment, explained, “Before I can become pregnant with Changmin, I will have to change back into my Joong form-”  
  
“That of a hermaphrodite,” Ryeowook finished with a smile, as it all fell into place.  
  
Jaejoong nodded his head. “Exactly, when I kept finding myself so annoyed with Yunho…I thought maybe I was getting ready to change.”  
  
Ryeowook’s intelligent eyes zoomed in on Jaejoong. “Why would Yunho be annoying to you during the change? I mean, if you are changing so you can ready yourself to become pregnant…..wouldn’t your mate be the opposite of annoying if you are going through some kind of an estrous cycle?”  
  
“Believe me, Joong’s are highly unpredictable while they are going through the change. Once a Joong has completed the change…well then, it’s a completely different story.”  
  
Ryeowook looked back at the scans and shook his head. “I see nothing on here that indicates that your body is preparing for any kind of change.”  
  
Jaejoong sighed. “So, I am just annoyed with the love of my life.”  
  
“You should probably get used to it,” Ryeowook warned. “The love of my life leaves me in a constant state of annoyance.”  
  
“No, I was unfair with him about Changmin. He doesn’t understand why I don’t want to spend time with Changmin. He has no clue that I am actually trying to protect Changmin. Yunho loves us both…and he wants desperately for us to love each other, too,” Jaejoong said with a far-off look on his face.  
  
“That will come in time…of course, you will be in deep trouble by then,” Ryeowook pointed out. “I am telling you, Jae, the excuse ‘I did it for your own good’ isn’t going to carry any weight with them. Yunho demands loyalty, and Changmin…well, he won’t be hugging you and calling you mommy anytime soon.”  
  
“I know it won’t be easy. They will both feel so betrayed…but I can’t risk it,” Jaejoong said as he pushed off the exam table and stood up. “Yunho is about one minute away from asking the computer for my location.”  
  
“Well, you best be leaving if you don’t want him wondering why you are in sickbay.”  
  
“Yes, I better,” Jaejoong said as he headed toward the door.  
  
Ryeowook folded his arms and asked the retreating man, “Can’t you just manipulate his mind? You tend to be excellent at it.”  
  
Jaejoong flinched at the accusation, turning back around to face the doctor. “I won’t do that to him…not anymore.”  
  
“Really? Never again?” Ryeowook asked in voice showing his extreme doubt at the truthfulness of Jaejoong’s words.  
  
“I would only do it to protect him or Changmin,” Jaejoong conceded.  
  
Ryeowook gave Jaejoong a sympathetic look. “I hope all this doesn’t backfire on you someday.”  
  
Jaejoong turned back around, unable to look at Ryeowook, and whispered, “If it hasn’t already.”  
  
***************  
  
“I’m so stupid,” Junsu groaned as he sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. “So stupid.”  
  
“You are not stupid,” Commander Yoochun answered half-heartedly as he looked around the lab in frustration. He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t even open the door.  
  
“Yes, I am,” Junsu insisted.  
  
“Stop whining,” Commander Yoochun ordered. “If you were stupid, you would have never made it through the academy, and you wouldn’t be allowed to fly the ship. Star Fleet doesn’t let stupid people steer starships.”  
  
Junsu’s eyes followed Commander Yoochun as he walked around the lab. “I love flying…it’s just human stuff I’m stupid at.”  
  
“What do you mean by that? Everybody loves you…likes you…well, they tolerate you at the least,” Yoochun responded without turning around to face Junsu.  
  
“I shouldn’t have come to the lab tonight,” Junsu confessed.  
  
“I agree with you there. If you had stayed the heck out of here, I wouldn’t be stuck out of phase with everything. I would be in engineering checking over my engines. I just installed the new dilithium crystals, and although the grade seems high…I still have to watch them carefully,” Commander Yoochun groaned. He leaned against the wall opposite of Junsu.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“You should be…tapping on machinery you are unfamiliar with,” Yoochun grumbled in agreement.  
  
Junsu’s feelings of remorse vanished. “If you hadn’t grabbed me, I wouldn’t have jerked away so quickly and gotten dizzy…and ended up falling. Can you just say stop it next time?”  
  
“I did tell you to stop it.”  
  
“You didn’t give me time to stop before you grabbed me. Forgive me if I am a little skittish of you grabbing me!” Junsu said, raising his voice at the commander, clenching his fists.  
  
Commander Yoochun opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He looked away from Junsu and collected himself before he calmly asked, “Why didn’t you turn around and leave when you saw that Changmin wasn’t here?”  
  
“Duh, because I’m stupid!”  
  
“Oh, so this is why you are stupid.” Commander Yoochun sighed, finally understanding, and then he questioned, “Was there a reason why you were being stupid?”  
  
Junsu closed his eyes, refusing to look at the cool and collected Commander. “I hate it when people are mad at me. It’s like physical torture for me. I’ve always been this way. So even if you’re a big, old jerk who can’t keep his hands - ” Junsu paused, realizing he was talking to a commanding officer. “No offense, Commander.”  
  
“None taken…continue.”  
  
“I should be glad you are avoiding me, but I kept thinking you were mad at me. Why would you be mad at me? If anybody should be mad, it should be me."  
  
Yoochun’s eyes widened, and he fought down a chuckle.  “So, because I haven’t groped you in the past five weeks, I must be mad at you.”  
  
Junsu opened his eyes and looked at the commander and meekly asked, “Aren’t you?”  
  
“No, I’m not. I am just avoiding you out of-” Commander Yoochun never finished his sentence, because the door to the lab swooshed open, distracting him.  
  
“We got to get a dayshift job,” a young blond ensign said as he entered the lab.  
  
A second taller ensign with dark hair followed him into the lab. “Yeah, but I don’t see that happening anytime soon.”  
  
“Hey, is that it?” the blond ensign asked his friend as they both walked up to the machine that Junsu had fallen on.  
  
Junsu, who had gotten up when they entered the room, looked at the circular, metallic machine he had knocked over, and it didn’t look like it had taken a tumble. Junsu looked at Commander Yoochun, “Can’t they tell it was moved?”  
  
“No,” Commander Yoochun said, shaking his head in disappointment.  
  
Junsu felt panic setting in. “Who would know?”  
  
“In this galaxy? Changmin, of course, would know. I don’t even think Ensign Choi would know. Now, Lieutenant Choi would know, but some bastard is probably using her as a sex slave on some third rate planet. The captain might notice…especially since he was just in here earlier,” Yoochun informed Junsu.  
  
“Don’t touch it!” the darker-headed ensign screamed to the blond-headed one. “Lieutenant Jung will kill you.”  
  
“I’m not an idiot; I am not going to touch it. I just wanted to look at it,” the blond ensign explained.  
  
“We need to get out of this room. Perhaps Jae’s telepathic powers might be of a help to us,” Commander Yoochun said, walking toward the door.  
  
“That’s a great idea!” Junsu hurried to him, regretting it instantly as his head started spinning.  
  
Commander Yoochun reached out a hand and grabbed Junsu’s arm, steadying him. “I do have a few good ideas.”  
  
“I think I’ve heard that before,” Junsu told him, fighting the instinctive urge to pull away from the man’s touch.  
  
“As soon as those two open the door, we have to move, or we will be trapped again,” Yoochun told Junsu as he watched the younger man fight off his dizziness and his desire to free himself of Yoochun’s grasp.  
  
“Okay,” Junsu agreed.  
  
“Well, I am leaving, before Lieutenant Jung walks in here and catches us,” the blond ensign told the dark-haired ensign as he headed toward the door.  
  
“I am more afraid of Commander Yoochun catching us.”  
  
The blond ensign snickered as he walked through the door. “I am not pretty enough to have to worry about Commander Yoochun.”  
  
“Plus, you have no ass,” the other ensign groused as he headed out the door. Yoochun dragged Junsu along with him through the door with the young, dark-haired ensign, unbeknownst to him.  
  
The door to the lab whooshed shut, and Commander Yoochun stood outside it and stared at the two ensigns who hurriedly departed. “I have never so much as laid one hand on either one of those two boys.”  
  
“Your reputation precedes you,” Junsu couldn’t help but point out.  
  
Commander Yoochun turned around and glared at the man he was still holding on to. “You know, if I let go of you right now, you’d fall on that wonderful ass of yours.”  
  
“Hence, the reason I haven’t jerked away from you,” Junsu said with a little bite of his own.  
  
Yoochun’s eyes widened and he smiled as he started walking down the corridor, pulling Junsu with him. “I admit that I am little more hands on than most…” Yoochun trailed off as Junsu snorted. “But I’m not like some sexual predator.”  
  
“What!”  
  
Commander Yoochun inhaled a deep breath and admitted, “Okay, I might have preyed a little on you.”  
  
“A little!” Junsu repeated in disbelief.  
  
“And yet, you still stayed in that lab...because you thought I was mad at you,” Yoochun pointed out as they reached the elevator.  
  
“I told you, I’m stupid!”  
  
“Or maybe you like me pinching your ass?” Yoochun suggested, while arching his eyebrows at Junsu as he waited for somebody to come and get in the elevator. The lab was not on the same floor as the captain’s quarters.  
  
“I most certainly do not! I do not! Take that back! I do not,” Junsu yelled, his voice going up several octaves.  
  
Commander Yoochun gave him a smarmy smile. “I think you protest too much.”  
  
“I do not! What? I hate you always pinching me! It’s freaking assault! The captain can’t throw you in the brig, though, because you keep the ship running! I don’t like it! I hate it!” Junsu continued to screech in indignation.  
  
“Junsu, you are an innocent…a virgin. Maybe you don’t know what you like.”  
  
Junsu jerked away from Yoochun and fell against the wall, lowering himself to the floor as dizziness and embarrassment overtook him. He was so shell-shocked at Commander Yoochun’s words, he couldn’t even breathe.  
  
“Hey, breathe,” Commander Yoochun ordered as he kneeled down in front of the red- faced Junsu. “Junsu, just breath,” Yoochun ordered again as he gently patted Junsu’s cheek.  
  
Junsu turned his cheek away from Commander Yoochun’s touch and inhaled a deep breath. “How did you…know….did Eunhyuk tell you…is it like a joke…who all knows? The vampire should have just finished me off.”  
  
“Don’t you say that,” Yoochun ordered in a firm voice, resisting the urge to reach out and touch the ensign.  
  
“I’m so stupid,” Junsu cried, full of self-hatred. He hated his life, and he hated the dizziness that wouldn’t leave him alone. How could this man, of all men, know of his inexperience?  
  
“Nobody told me. I’ve just been watching you for a long time…and I just guessed,” Commander Yoochun explained, trying to calm the ensign. “I shouldn’t have said what I said.”  
  
“What time?” Junsu asked, refusing to look at the commander.  
  
“I should not have insinuated that you liked it. I know you don’t…maybe I didn’t always know how much, but now I do. I am not mad at you, Junsu; I am ashamed of myself. You almost died…and that would have been my fault,” Yoochun explained in tone of voice so soft that it was totally foreign to Junsu’s ears.  
  
“Your fault?”  
  
“You wanted to swim that day….but when you saw me, you turned around and followed Changmin into that castle,” Commander Yoochun explained gently.  
  
“Oh,” Junsu said, with the truth dawning on him.  
  
“Yeah, so even if Jae hadn’t given me the riot act for all the wrongs I had committed against you…I guess it’s time for me to behave myself.”  
  
“Jae?”  
  
“I guess when you were on the planet…hurt…he peered into your mind. It wasn’t a very flattering picture of me.”  
  
Junsu slowly looked back at Yoochun guiltily; he could only imagine what Jaejoong had told him. “I was really sick of you that day.”  
  
Commander Yoochun nodded his head. “I know. I am not mad at you, Junsu. I am just ashamed of myself and how I treated you. I am not naturally good…there has always been something darker in me. I think I tend to gravitate toward goodness to fight against it. You and Yunho have a similar goodness in you, so maybe that explains my lifetime friendship with him…and my attraction to you.”  
  
Junsu’s eyes lit up with an idea and asked eagerly, “Did you ever pinch the captain’s ass?”  
  
“No, I was never attracted to Yunho in that way. Plus, if I ever pinched his ass, he would have kicked mine,” Yoochun said with a smile.  
  
Junsu gave him a small smile back. “Now, Jae would just splatter your brains.”  
  
“Yeah, I am pretty sure Jae isn’t the sharing type.” Yoochun laughed and looked down the corridor as a person walking toward the elevator caught his attention.  
  
“That’s Sungmin!” Junsu said, full of excitement, after following Yoochun’s gaze. “Maybe he is coming to sickbay to see me.”  
  
“Hopefully,” Yoochun replied. Sickbay and the captain’s quarters were on the same level.  
  
Junsu slowly got up, finally learning his lesson when it came to position changes. “If we do get to the captain’s quarters, do you think Jae will be able to sense us through the walls?”  
  
Yoochun gave Junsu a doubtful look as he scratched his chin. “I don’t even know if he will be able to sense us at all. We are out of sync with him, also.”  
  
Junsu let out a sigh as Sungmin reached the elevator, and to both Junsu and Yoochun’s relief, he ordered the elevator to take him to the level that the captain’s quarters were on.  
  
“Does he look-”  
  
“Nervous, yeah he does,” Yoochun finished as they watched Sungmin fidget as the elevator took them to the much sought after floor.  
  
Junsu and Yoochun followed a very anxious-looking Sungmin down the hall. “If I am not in sickbay, he will no doubt look for me, or at least ask where I am. Dr. Cho only gave me permission to visit the lab…he will go all overprotective doctor the minute he notices I’m not in sickbay.”  
  
Yoochun nodded his head. “We might have lucked out.”  
  
They approached sickbay just when Jaejoong was exiting out the doors. Jaejoong stopped and gave Sungmin a critical look, then turned and walked down the corridor toward the quarters he shared with Yunho.  
  
“What do we do?” Junsu asked as Sungmin headed into sickbay, and Jaejoong went down the corridor.  
  
“We follow Jae…we know Ryeowook and Sungmin won’t be able to sense us,” Yoochun answered, following Jaejoong.  
  
Junsu followed Yoochun and added, “Plus, he gave Sungmin an odd look. Do you think he sensed us?”  
  
“Maybe…but then again, I don’t think he is a big fan of Sungmin's,” Yoochun answered honestly. “He seems to be a big fan of true love, and whatever relationship Sungmin and Kyuhyun had…I don’t think it qualified in his book. I am pretty sure he doesn’t…didn’t approve.”  
  
“Who did? It was just as mess. They were both too good to be caught in such a filthy mess.”  
  
“Sometimes good men do stupid shit,” Yoochun said, knowing the truth of his statement all too well.  
  
*****************  
  
Jaejoong walked into the quarters he shared with Yunho with determination. He knew he has been too hard on his lover, and he knew it was time for  _some_  honesty. He shook his head at their predicament. They had the ability to speak telepathically with each other and yet they were having communication problems.  
  
“I was five seconds away from coming to look for you,” Jaejoong heard Yunho say from inside the bedroom.  
  
“I know that; that’s why I have appeared,” Jaejoong answered as he walked into their bedroom. “Work?” Jaejoong asked as he immediately noticed that Yunho was wearing silk green pajamas and holding a computer pad in front of him, studying it intently.  
  
“Work, and you haven’t exactly been in the mood,” Yunho answered without looking up.  
  
Jaejoong walked toward the dressing chamber and got in and ordered blue silk pajamas that matched Yunho’s green ones. “No, I haven’t been.” He wondered if Ryeowook had missed something. The technology of the Expectations was very advanced, but Joong physiology was a mystery to the best of science. He still felt incredible moody…almost as if he was itching to start a fight with Yunho.  
  
“Not tired of blue yet?” Yunho asked looking up as Jaejoong stepped out of the dressing chamber.  
  
Jaejoong, who had been wearing his blue uniform all day, shook his head. “I miss blue. My eyes used to be blue.”  
  
“I remember.”  
  
“It’s really regretful that you have a thing for dull brown eyes,” Jaejoong grumbled, sitting on the side of the bed, looking away from Yunho.  
  
Yunho frowned at the other man’s back. “Changing a person’s eye color is simple. Do as you please with them…they are your eyes, after all.”  
  
“So you agree that they are dull?”  
  
“No, I don’t agree. They can be full of love…or disdain. Your eyes could never be dull, no matter what color they are.”  
  
Jaejoong swallowed guilty and turned to face Yunho. “Never disdain…not for you.” The urge to fight vanished as he allowed himself to feel Yunho’s presence.  
  
“Liar.”  
  
“Yunho, I am just…moody. Joongs get moody. We might look human, but we are not,” Jaejoong explained. “You are just going to have to bear with me ‘til this mood passes.”  
  
“Humans get moody also. Why are you in a mood?”  
  
“I need you to stop forcing Changmin on me. He doesn’t like it, and neither do I,” Jaejoong told Yunho as he slid up in bed to sit beside his mate.  
  
Yunho’s eyes hardened as Jaejoong positioned himself beside him on the bed. “Fine.”  
  
Jaejoong could feel Yunho’s disapproval wash over him. “Thank you, and there is another thing that has been annoying me of late.”  
  
“Please continue to list all my faults; it’s very humbling,” Yunho told him in a cutting voice full of unpleasantness.  
  
“Now who is moody?” Jaejoong asked as he reached down, and swatted Yunho’s thigh. “Would you rather I not tell you?”  
  
Yunho folded his arms. “Tell me already.”  
  
Jaejoong eyes were glued to Yunho, who refused to look back at him. “I will not be provoked into a fight with you.”  
  
“What are we doing then?”  
  
“We are communicating.”  
  
“Aloud.”  
  
“Yes, aloud. I don’t want to have this discussion telepathically…it’s too easy to get distracted when we use the bond,” Jaejoong explained as he reached down and grabbed Yunho’s hand and squeezed it.  
  
Yunho did not squeeze back.  
  
“I think you were about to list why I was so annoying of late,” Yunho told him, not even attempting to reign in his irritation.  
  
“I am not your counselor.”  
  
Yunho turned to face Jaejoong, surprised. “I thought we had agreed that you would assume that role.”  
  
“We did.”  
  
“So you changed your mind, and you’re angry I didn’t magically know?” Yunho asked, shocked. Yunho pulled his hand away for Jaejoong and waved it. “Unlike you, I can’t read your every thought. I can only read what you allow me to know.”  
  
“No, that’s not it,” Jaejoong quickly added as he reached for the waving hand. “I don’t mind being the ship’s councilor, but that’s not all I am.”  
  
Yunho paused long enough for Jaejoong to grab his waving hand. “Huh?”  
  
“Yunho!” Jaejoong exclaimed completely exasperated. “I am your lover…your bondmate. I believe your planet has a saying, ‘for as long as we both shall live,’ and that perfectly describes what we are to each other. When you introduce me as merely a member of your crew…your ship’s counselor, it’s insulting.”  
  
Yunho’s mouth dropped open as he stared at his mate, speechless. Realization dawned on Yunho, as he realized that Jaejoong’s mood had only gotten worse since they had visited the planet Trysor.  
  
“I am a Joong….our bond is highly sought after, and half the time even on this ship…you downplay our bond. You love me, but you never seem to tell anybody that. It’s very insulting!”  
  
Yunho closed his mouth shut and continued to study the man beside him, before asking drily, “Would you like me to have it announced overhead?”  
  
“Maybe in the morning; it’s a little late for that now,” Jaejoong told him, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth still clinging to Yunho hand.  
  
Yunho moved his arm and brought Jaejoong’s hand up to his head and slapped it against his own forehead. “I will never openly introduce you as my mate, my lover, or my bondmate on missions. It would be like painting a red bull’s-eye on you. If you don’t believe me, read my mind.”  
  
Jaejoong winced as the truth of Yunho’s words hit him. “You would give me permission?”  
  
Yunho released Jaejoong’s hand in a huff. He then slid down in bed and turned to his side, facing away from Jaejoong. “If that’s what you require.”  
  
“I don’t,” Jaejoong whispered, suddenly feeling extremely guilty. “I’m very sorry.”  
  
 _“Go to bed.”_ Yunho told Jaejoong telepathically as he ordered aloud, “lights out.”  
  
 _“Not with you mad at me,”_ Jaejoong pleaded mentally as the lights went out at Yunho’s command.  
  
“Only you can go to bed angry?”  
  
“No, I wasn’t angry…I was just a little annoyed. I was stupid,” Jaejoong told him as he moved down beside Yunho, wrapping his arms around his lover.  
  
“Just go to bed.”  
  
“No, I’m sorry. I wanted to blame it on my biology…but Ryeowook ruled that out…although I still suspect it,” Jaejoong admitted. “I haven’t been entirely truthful with you.”  
  
Yunho turned around in bed ‘til he was on his other side, facing Jaejoong with a very concerned face. “Lights on.”  
  
“Joongs sometimes change back into their original Joong form. It’s a very unsettling experience…most don’t do it ‘til they are…older than I am. I had Ryeowook check me, but he says he didn’t notice anything too unusual,” Jaejoong explained as he reached for Yunho’s hand and squeezed it.  
  
Yunho squeezed Jaejoong’s hand back this time, causing his mate to smile. “Would he know…I thought your physiology could fool the most advanced medical equipment?”  
  
“It can, but changing back to the Joong form requires a great deal of energy, and I am almost certain the Expectations machinery could have detected an increase in my metabolism…but it might not have if the change was incomplete.”  
  
“Not a complete change?”  
  
 _“My body might just be testing the waters…I just can’t understand why I would be annoyed with you…when I love you so much; there has to be an explanation,”_  Jaejoong told Yunho mentally as he shifted closer to him.  
  
Yunho smiled.  _“Maybe you are just crazy.”_  
  
 _“Yunho.”  
  
“I mean really…you insecure? That’s simple ridiculous,”_ Yunho informed Jaejoong as he brought up their clasped hand to his heart.  
  
Jaejoong smile back at him.  _“Ridiculous.”_  
  
 _“Although I must admit, seeing you in your original form again might be interesting…well, minus the blood and gore.”_  
  
 _“The blonde girl you thought you saved from the Zusaders, but I never was the girl you thought I was.”_ Jaejoong’s eyes were twinkling with new life.  
  
Yunho pushed Jaejoong onto his back and slid over ‘til he was hovering over him.  _“You were dainty, and you had the loveliest blue eyes.”_  
  
 _“I won’t be quite so dainty the next time…when I do change again, it won’t be the same as the last time you saw me. This form that I am in now will dominate.”_  
  
 _“I would love you in any form,”_ Yunho looked down at his willing lover. He had sorely missed this aspect of their relationship.  
  
 _“And I you,”_ Jaejoong reached up and pulled Yunho down to his waiting lips.  
  
***************************  
  
“Ryeowook, we need to talk,” Sungmin’s voice had Ryeowook coming to a dead stop. Ryeowook had been on his way to check on Junsu, but he turned around and faced the man he had once called best friend.  
  
“We really don’t.”  
  
“Yes, we do. We can talk in your office privately, or we can talk out here and let Heechul overhear every word. It’s up to you,” Sungmin said firmly, not backing down.  
  
Ryeowook glared and hissed, “Well, why not. It’s not like I have any say about what goes on in sickbay. I’m only the Chief Medical Officer.” Ryeowook walked past Sungmin toward his office. Neither said anything ‘til the doors of Ryeowook’s office shut behind them. “Well, out with it.”  
  
Sungmin watched as Ryeowook took a seat behind his desk. His glare had not softened. “It was never my intention to hurt you.”  
  
“Oh, well then, everything is alright now. I am glad that’s settled. Feel free to leave…now,” Ryeowook said dismissively, unmoved by Sungmin’s words.  
  
Sungmin exhaled and continued, “I thought you were dead. If I had-”  
  
“Known you were alive, it would never have happened. Yes, I’m familiar with this excuse,” Ryeowook said, finishing Sungmin’s sentence.  
  
Sungmin stepped closer to the desk. “It’s not an excuse; it’s the truth.”  
  
“Did you two rehearse your excuses? I’m curious.”  
  
“Don’t be like this. You know we didn’t. It isn’t an excuse; it’s the truth. It would never have happened if we had not thought you were dead.”  
  
Ryeowook stood back up, and his voice hitched as he reminded Sungmin, “When you were dying, you told me he was yours…that I took him away from you. You must have been so happy when I was out of the way.”  
  
“No,” Sungmin pleaded, his voice full anguish. “I don’t know why I would have said that. He was never mine. Even when you were gone, he was never mine.”  
  
Ryeowook tilted his head down, unable to look at his old friend. “You said a lot of things when you thought you were dying,” Ryeowook admitted, unable to forget the other things Sungmin had said, “You said he needed you.”  
  
“I was delusional with fever. If I ever said he needed me, that was just wishful thinking…because it isn’t true. It was never true,” Sungmin explained, the regret easily heard in his voice. “He needed something, and maybe I fooled myself into thinking it was me…but the only thing he really needed was for you to come back to him.”  
  
Ryeowook lifted his head and stared at Sungmin. Sungmin, who had always been such a good friend to him…he had missed him, but the hurt was so fresh. “You played the role of my best friend for years, while at the same time you were in love with my husband. You have been lying to me from the minute our friendship began.”  
  
Sungmin closed his eyes as the truth of Ryeowook’s words hit him like bullets to the chest. “I know…but I never did anything about it. I never acted on those feelings, and I was your friend. I was a good friend to you.”  
  
“I can’t wrap my head around the idea that you have been in love with him since the academy.”  
  
“Actually, from before the academy…the first time I met him at the entrance exams,” Sungmin corrected, not wanting there to be any more lies between them.  
  
Ryeowook’s eyes widened. “Then why didn’t you-”  
  
“He was a humongous jerk back then. He used people all the time. I had no desire to be just another notch on his belt,” Sungmin explained. “I had some self-respect then.”  
  
Ryeowook couldn’t argue with that. Kyuhyun had been a huge jerk and a male whore when he had first met him at the academy. “Well, too bad you seemed to have lost that honorable quality over time.”  
  
Sungmin bit back the initial response that arose in the back of his throat at Ryeowook’s insult. “Yes, it is.”  
  
“Eight days! It took you eight days to get in bed with my husband!”  
  
“And that was eight days after you were assumed dead.” Sungmin saw the look of rage on Ryeowook’s face. “If you had not been assumed dead, he would never have come knocking at my door. He might have been a slut before you, but once he was yours, he was only yours.”  
  
“But once I was gone, it was a return of the good old days!” Ryeowook flung back at Sungmin, his voice rising.  
  
Sungmin just shook his head. “He was broken. He’s, like, weird when it comes to sex…I still don’t understand it…because it isn’t normal, but it was not a return of good times. The man who pushed me back onto that bed and took me…eight days after you were assumed dead, was not happy and was not enjoying his freedom.”  
  
Ryeowook sank back in his chair as Sungmin’s words sunk in. “Yes, weird…but are you here to defend him?”  
  
“No, I am here to see if I can save our friendship. I miss our friendship,” Sungmin told him truthfully as he stepped closer to the desk. “Our friendship was no lie. I wasn’t pretending to be your friend. I always was your friend; maybe I should have been truthful with my feelings from the start…but-”  
  
“But what?”  
  
“Maybe even though he was huge jerk to you back then…maybe I, who always watched him a little too closely, sensed something else behind his behavior with you,” Sungmin confessed. “I didn’t want you or anybody else to know how I felt. The only person I ever confided in was Eunhyuk.”  
  
Ryeowook rubbed the palm of his hands against his eyes. “For all those years?”  
  
“Yes, at first because he was a jerk, and then, because you two were falling in love. Your love changed you both so much, and I couldn’t help but be touched by it,” Sungmin said softly. “I know it sounds impossible, but I was happy for you, even if I was saddened for my lost chance.”  
  
Ryeowook looked up at Sungmin with watery eyes. “Loving him…is so irritating. Half the time, I want to slap him, and the other half, I just want to hold him. I can understand you loving him, and now I can even understand why you never told me, but Sungmin even if I know rationally…in my heart… it’s such a hard thing to forgive.”  
  
Sungmin nodded his head eagerly, his own eyes filling with tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He cursed himself; he had cried enough. He was the Security Chief of this ship; he needed to act like it. “I know it is. I allowed him to use me…I was a fool. You are right; I lost all my self-respect, but I want to be better now. I know forgiveness is hard…but I am willing to do whatever I can do…to make it easier for you.”  
  
Ryeowook squeezed his eyes closed. “Just go for now…I promise to try.”  
  
Relief flooded Sungmin’s face. “Okay, I am just going to go see Junsu…if that’s alright.”  
  
Ryeowook cleared his throat. “That’s fine. When you are done, I will check him over. He’s doing really well.”  
  
“He is.” Sungmin wanted to say something about him having a wonderful doctor, but decided not to push his luck and walked out of the office, on his way to Junsu.  
  
Ryeowook leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He tried to master his unraveling emotions, as the anger that had been his permanent companion of late, started dissipating as those old familiar emotions of love and friendship resurfaced. He was already forgiving Sungmin…and it came so easily. Why was it so easy to forgive Sungmin, and yet, to think of doing the same with Kyuhyun was unthinkable? They had forgone mourning him for…he wouldn’t think that. He couldn’t think like that. Thinking like that only hurt him. It weakened him. He was tired of being angry…it exhausted him.  
  
A tap on the door disturbed Ryeowook from his inner reflections. “Ryeowook, where is Junsu? Is he back in his quarters?” Sungmin asked as he peered through the door to Ryeowook’s office.  
  
Ryeowook got up instantly. “I told him he could visit Changmin in the lab, but I didn’t say he could stay this long.” Ryeowook hit his insignia annoyed, “Ensign Junsu, you are to get your cute little butt back in sickbay now.”  
  
“Changmin will no doubt be grateful,” Sungmin said with a chuckle. Junsu and Changmin had an interesting friendship, considering how effortlessly Junsu could irritate Changmin without even trying.  
  
“Junsu?” Ryeowook said in a voice full of warning when Junsu did not answer him. “Junsu, you still suffer from severe kinetosis. Answer me now. I am not amused.”  
  
Sungmin stopped chuckling and hit his insignia. “Changmin, is Ensign Junsu with you?”  
  
“I was asleep, so…no,” came Changmin’s annoyed response.  
  
“Computer, where is the location of Ensign Kim Junsu,” Ryeowook demanded of the computer, as his worry for his patient increased tenfold.  
  
“Ensign Kim Junsu is not aboard the ship,” the computer answered.  
  
  
**************************  
  
“He has to be double-jointed,” Yoochun proclaimed in awe as he stared at the bed wide- eyed.  
  
Junsu shrieked loudly, forgetting once again to move slowly as he bolted from the bedroom to escape the happenings occurring on the bed. “We can’t be watching this! It’s the captain!”  
  
Yoochun winced as he heard Junsu hit the floor outside the bedroom. “You are kinda stupid,” Yoochun mumbled as he headed toward the ensign who had fallen again after moving too fast.  
  
Jaejoong, who had switched positions with Yunho, much to Yunho’s immense enjoyment, looked up as Junsu ran from the room.  
  
“Don’t stop…we just started,” Yunho started to complain as he felt Jaejoong’s attention shift, but his thought was interrupted when the room was drenched in a yellow light.  
  
“Yellow Alert,” the computer announced overhead, causing Yunho to slide out from under Jaejoong at record speed as he reached for his insignia that instantly went off.  
  
“Captain, Ensign Junsu is missing. The computer cannot detect him on the ship,” Lieutenant Yesung’s voice instantly announced.  
  
“Can’t detect him?” Yunho asked, already in the dressing chamber, changing into his uniform.  
  
“No, Doctor Cho is unable to locate him,” Yesung announced.  
  
“How is it possible for him to be off the ship? We are in warp. He couldn’t have beamed off,” Yunho asked as he stepped out of the dressing chamber, completely confused.  
  
Jaejoong was sitting on the side of the bed, looking confused as well. Jaejoong watched as Yunho drilled Lieutenant Yesung for information. “I think I felt him.”  
  
“What?” Yunho asked, stopping his conversation with Yesung to stare at Jaejoong.  
  
Jaejoong looked extremely uncomfortable. “It was very faint.”  
  
“When?”  
  
“Just before the yellow light filled the room,” Jaejoong answered. “It was very faint…like a ghost.”  
  
Yunho paled considerably, and stuttered his reply, “A ghost…a ghost. Are you saying Junsu is dead?”  
  
“I’m not dead, Captain,” Junsu told the captain who couldn’t hear him. Yoochun and Junsu had made it back in the bedroom after hearing the yellow alert.  
  
“I don’t think he’s dead,” Jaejoong replied, looking extremely unsure. “It felt different from anything I have felt before.”  
  
Yunho looked around the room. “Do you feel him now?”  
  
Jaejoong, who was still sitting on the side of the bed, shook his head no.  
  
“He no doubt heard your high pitched shriek of fear at your virgin eyes being assaulted,” Yoochun pointed out from beside Junsu.  
  
“My complete horror you mean! I am not a pervert like you,” Junsu snapped back at Yoochun, who he was clinging to after the other man had helped him off the floor again.  
  
“Enjoying sex doesn’t make you a pervert! I was just admiring his mobility. That isn’t exactly a normal-”  
  
Yoochun stopped as Changmin’s voice filled the room. “Captain, meet me in the science lab where I saw you earlier. It was Ensign Junsu’s last recorded location.”  
  
“I’m on my way,” Yunho said as he headed out of the bedroom. Jaejoong got up and followed behind him, along with Junsu and Yoochun.  
  
**********************  
  
Yunho flew into the lab with Jaejoong right behind him. “Lieutenant, what have you discovered?”  
  
Changmin who was standing between Ryeowook and Sungmin turned to face his father. “Computer playback the recording from 2127 hours,” Changmin ordered as a screen on the wall came to life. It showed Junsu tapping on the device, which caused Yoochun to reach out and grab him. It then showed Junsu jerking away, losing his balance and falling on to the device, and then a blinding light encompassing the room. After the bright light cleared, it showed a room empty of Junsu and Yoochun.  
  
Jaejoong’s mouth dropped open, and Yunho’s eyes enlarged as he asked, “Yoochun, too…tell me they are just invisible.”  
  
“They are just invisible,” Changmin assured his father; he moved toward the device and knelt down and opened a compartment on the device. “It will take me approximately nineteen hours to correct the damage and shift them back into our space-time.”  
  
“Will they be…okay?” Dr. Cho asked.  
  
Changmin did not look up from the device. “Their mobility is limited. They can not initiate action. They were the only objects touching the device, so they were the only objects that shifted.”  
  
Sungmin looked confused. “What does that mean exactly? Are they in any danger?”  
  
“No,” Changmin said, looking up to meet Sungmin’s gaze. “They can move freely down our hallways, they can sit at on our furniture, but they cannot move anything. They cannot initiate change in our space time. They can touch each other, but if they were to touch us…we would feel nothing.”  
  
“Poor Junsu,” Jaejoong mumbled from his place next to Yunho.  
  
“So, they can’t drink or eat?” Ryeowook, always the doctor, asked, focusing on their physical well beings.  
  
Changmin shook his head. “No, they cannot. Perhaps I should focus on working to get them back, and not answering fifty questions.”  
  
“Lieutenant,” Yunho warned Changmin softly, and then he turned to Jaejoong and asked, “You said you felt Junsu’s presence?”  
  
“I highly doubt that,” Changmin said, full of disbelief, as he continued working on the device.  
  
Yunho gave Changmin a disapproving look, before focusing on Jaejoong. “Jae, what do you think?”  
  
Jaejoong gave Changmin a long-suffering look and then returned his attention back to Yunho. “I am sure of it. I only felt one wave of…what felt like embarrassment.”  
  
“When did you feel it?” Ryeowook asked, walking up next to Jaejoong.  
  
“In the bedroom earlier, before the yellow alert sounded…perhaps they were trying to contact us?” Jaejoong reasoned.  
  
“That makes sense. I mean, who better to seek out if you are invisible…than a telepath?” Sungmin agreed.  
  
Yunho digested that information and gave Jaejoong an uncomfortable look.  _“Weren’t we about to-”_  
  
 _“Yes.”  
  
“Do you think they-”  
  
“Yes.”_  
  
Yunho cringed.  _“I wouldn’t normally-”_  
  
 _“I know you are not going to ask me to manipulate the memories of the members of your crew…why, that would be unethical. An invasion of their privacy.”_  
  
Yunho frowned at Jaejoong, who just smiled back at him.  _“No, I would not.”_  
  
 _“Liar.”_  
  
“Where the hell is Kyuhyun? It was a yellow alert,” Yunho demanded, noticing the absence of his second in command, and wanting to end his mental discussion with Jaejoong.  
  
Jaejoong and Ryeowook shared a concerned look. “Umm….he’s sleeping…he needed to rest,” Ryeowook fumbled the words out, quickly covering for Jaejoong.  
  
Yunho stared at Ryeowook, sensing he was lying. “Doctor, I know you wouldn’t sedate an officer on this ship…just to make things easier on yourself? I know Commander Cho has been insistent on reuniting with you…but to sedate him in order to avoid his-”  
  
“Captain, I would never,” Ryeowook exclaimed, interrupting the captain. “I didn’t drug him…he’s just in a heavy sleep.”  
  
Yunho eyed Ryeowook suspiciously. “He just slept through a yellow alert? Funny how he has never done that before.”  
  
“Can you all have this rather boring and tedious discussion outside of the lab?” Changmin asked, not looking up from his work.  
  
“I was just leaving,” Sungmin said as he breezed past Yunho, who was still eyeing Dr. Cho, full of suspicion.  
  
Jaejoong walked up and wrapped an arm around Yunho’s waist. “I swear he didn’t drug him. Your commander really is just sleeping,” Jaejoong told Yunho as he kissed him on the cheek.  
  
“Okay,” Yunho relented, turning toward the lab doors, shifting his eyes back and forth between Jaejoong and Ryeowook.  
  
“Jae, I forgot to say, I love your pajamas,” Ryeowook quickly said, hoping to change the subject.  
  
“I know I should have changed into my uniform, but they are just so pretty,” Jaejoong beamed as he ran his hands up and down his silk pajama top.  
  
“Why do I have the feeling that something is up between the two of you?” Yunho questioned them, full of distrust.  
  
“Suspicious nature?” Ryeowook answered before walking off in the opposite direction. He wanted free of Yunho and his questions as quickly as possible.  
  
 _“I know what was up between the two of us before we were so rudely interrupted,”_ Jaejoong told Yunho as his hand slid down and caressed Yunho’s ass as they walked back to their quarters.  
  
 _“If you think I am going to have sex with you….when members of my crew could be getting a free peepshow, you are insane.”_  
  
Jaejoong stopped in his tracks.  _“But…it’s going to be nineteen hours.”_  
  
Yunho smirked.  _“I guess somebody shouldn’t have been so moody the last couple of days and nights.”  
  
“Yunho!”_  
  
Yunho paused. _“Actually come to think of it, I think I will just go and check the bridge. It’s good to keep Yesung on his toes.”  
  
“I wasn’t moody on purpose!” _  
  
Yunho, who had started walking in the opposite direction toward the elevator, turned around and smiled. “Oh, well, I am totally being this way on purpose…just so you know.”  
  
Jaejoong folded his arms, pouted out his cheeks, and glared at the retreating Yunho’s back.  
  
“Don’t pout, Jae, you know I love you!” Yunho yelled back at him, full of mischief, as he passed two crewmen in the corridor.  
  
Jaejoong watched as the crewmen, who had overheard the captains proclamation of love, grinned, and Jaejoong’s pout disappeared, with a huge smile replacing it.  
  
  
**************  
  
  
“It could be worse,” Yoochun said over Changmin’s shoulder, where he was watching the Science Officer work diligently.  
  
Junsu, who was sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall, looked up at Yoochun. “How so?”  
  
“It could have been Changmin stuck with you.”  
  
“How would that be worse?”  
  
Yoochun turned away from Changmin and walked over and leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor to sit beside Junsu. “I am not really sure how he’s going to manage to get us back in nineteen hours. It would have taken me seventy two hours at least.”  
  
“Death by dehydration,” Junsu uttered back to him, not turning to look at him.  
  
Yoochun reached out and patted Junsu’s arm, causing the other man to turn and look at him. “You wouldn’t die…you would just have to think of clever ways to drink your own urine.”  
  
Junsu pushed Yoochun’s hand way. “That’s disgusting.”  
  
Yoochun tried not to leer at Junsu. “That’s why I said it could be worse.”  
  
Junsu shot Yoochun a quick glance and admitted. “I guess it hasn’t been too awful…being stuck with you. Not as bad as I would have imagined.”  
  
“I have been on my very best behavior,” Yoochun told him as he watched Junsu bend his legs and hug his knees.  
  
“Mostly.” Junsu had to admit.  
  
“I’ve been an angel.”  
  
“You’ve been okay.”  
  
“Not, once have I grabbed at that glorious ass of yours,” Yoochun said as he licked his lips, making sure Junsu saw.  
  
Junsu blushed. “Please don’t ruin whatever progress we’ve made by going there.”  
  
“But Junsu, I would hate for you to think I’m mad at you,” Yoochun explained, smiling from head to toe.  
  
“Stop it! I don’t think you are mad at me…and I won’t think it in the future either.”  
  
Yoochun shrugged. “Maybe I will just give it a squeeze once a week, so you don’t feel insecure.”  
  
“I won’t feel insecure! I will feel like you are a decent human being who isn’t a perverted creep,” Junsu said, alarmed at the hungry look in Yoochun’s eyes.  
  
“Perverted creep? Really Junsu…you wound me.”  
  
“I don’t want you pinching me, or groping me once a week, or ever! I don’t like it. I thought we were…kin..da friends now?” Junsu asked, stuttering at the end. What was he saying? Commander Yoochun was not his friend; he was his commanding officer who liked to sexually harass him.  
  
Yoochun stood back up and stretched his arms out over his head. He smiled down at Junsu. “Once a month then…for our friendship’s sake.”  
  
Junsu groaned, and Commander Yoochun chuckled as he walked back to stand behind Changmin, so he could watch his progress.


End file.
